


I'm my mentor's mentor. Who would have guessed it? (I should have considering my life.)

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The advantages of foreknowledge and the disadvantages. [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fix-It, Gen, Obscurus!Ariana, Past Child Abuse, Time Travel, Young Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “Why are you helping us? Helping Ariana?” Aberforth asks as Albus is sorting out his thoughts.Harry gives them smile. It doesn’t reach his sad eyes that are the color of the unforgivable Avada Kedavra. “Because I could have been one too.”





	

“So you know what’s wrong with her?” Albus asks. His words are direct not harsh yet still Aberforth whirls his head around to snap at him. That there’s nothing wrong with Ariana. But there is something wrong with her no matter Aberforth's protests. Ariana can’t help it and neither Albus or Aberforth are able to help her but maybe Harrison Evans can.

Thankful Harrison interrupts Aberforth before Albus’ brother gets the chance to protest. “She’s an Obscurus.” Harrison says simply. 

Albus has always prided himself at being one of the best students- Perfect and Head boy despite that curtain incident- at Hogwarts. He also had been one of the brightest to graduate Hogwarts. So there isn’t much Albus doesn’t know. 

What a Obscurus is falls into the small category Albus doesn’t know. He hasn’t even heard of the word before today. He leans forward from his seat. 

“When a magical child for some reason - usually through abuse either physical or psychological - repress their magic, their own nature, he or she will develop a parasitical magical force inside of them. A Obscurus.” 

“There’s a parasite in Ariana?” Aberforth asks Harrison before Albus even gets the chance to open his mouth. 

Harrison nods. Aberforth gets that look on his face that means he wants to runaway from the world, from Albus, and play with his goats and Ariana. 

“Most Obscurus die before their tenth birthday.” Ariana was fourteen now. “Your sister is special case.” 

This time Albus doesn’t give Aberforth the chance to ask the question on their minds. Despite what his brother thinks Albus does care for Ariana even if he doesn’t always show it. 

“Have there been any other special cases?” He asks Harrison- Harry was the name he preferred but to be honest Albus preferred using Harrison. 

“Yes. His name was Credence Barebone. He was killed by aurors instead of by his Obscurus.” So Ariana would have been murdered instead of permanently living in a wizarding hospital. Suddenly it’s hard for him to shallow. 

“Why are you helping us? Helping Ariana?” Aberforth asks as Albus is sorting out his thoughts. 

Harry gives them smile. It doesn’t reach his sad eyes that are the color of the unforgivable Avada Kedavra. “Because I could have been one too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently the reason why Harry didn't become a Obscurus was because 'The Dursleys were too frightened of magic ever to acknowledge its existence to Harry. While Vernon and Petunia had a confused hope that if they were nasty enough to Harry his strange abilities might somehow evaporate, they never taught him to be ashamed or afraid of magic. Even when he was scolded for making things happen.'


End file.
